Wide Awake Bored
by VergofTowels
Summary: A collection of twelve drabbles reflecting on Mello and Matt, and generally MelloMatt. Genre varies. Some reference canon, others do not. Enjoy. :D


Hallo! I've decided to upload some of my older stuff, seeing as I can't find the inspiration to write anything new right now. This collection of drabbles was previously posted on LJ under the username towel_master.

Note: I wrote these drabbles while listening to the Treble Charger album Wide Awake Bored, and thus, the drabbles are named after the tracks that inspired them. THEY AREN'T SONGFICS! Whew! Good, because I really don't like songfics. XD

Warnings: sex, violence, and language, of course. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!

**

* * *

**

1. Wide Awake Bored

It's almost midnight when the phone rings. He isn't sleeping. Sodium streetlight turns the screen yellow as he flips open the metal-plastic device. Unlisted number. Must be Mello.

Sup? But the voice on the other end sounds _bad, bad, bad_. Mello only ever calls him after the bomb explodes.

He packs his bags.

--

**2. Brand New Low**

"I didn't know you were still jerking off to Near." It was the wrong thing to say, says the platinum pistol. He wonders if this time he's gone too far and Mello will shoot him dead. Part of him wants to die. Most of him wants to live.

It's only later, spitting blood and sour bile, that he admits it to himself. _I love him._ The bitter tears match the taste and he knows that Mello has gone.

--

**3. American Psycho**

It isn't a joyride.

Mello's driving hell-for-leather. Matt's in the back, face pressed to the seat, smelling the sex and blood of a lifetime ago.

"Don't forget I love you," he mumbles. There's no antidote to lead.

--

**4. Business**

"There are better ways to tell me you don't love me." he says conversationally, one hand on the wheel, one hand clinging to a single shred of hope. There's a smoke gun riding shotgun that keeps whispering _the end_.

His eyes are dull with anticipated loss and bright with exhilarated terror. Mello just laughs and laughs.

"Let's do this."

--

**5. Cheat Away**

A broken man would sound as bitter, sound as raw and bloody bleeding on the floor. "You came." It's little more than a whisper; no surprise, he blew off half his fuckin' face.

There came a ridiculous urge to laugh at this strangled, starving heap of a man as it cringed away from the feeble glow of his lighter. Hysteria. Yes.

"Of course," he says, and he tells himself that Mello's tears are only because of the pain. "What are friends for?"

--

**6. Funny**

The anger resurfaces in bed, but what can you expect? _We're going to kidnap Takada._ It was a death sentence, plain and simple.

_Okay._

Now he bit and scratched and tore. Mello tasted like chocolate, and rage, and despair. He left furrows in that pale, pale chest. He bit Mello's tongue, so soft and sharp at once. Through it all Mello didn't make a sound.

He never said no. Never.

They must have fucked a thousand times, but Mello only made love to him once. Then they died.

--

**7. Favorite Worst Enemy**

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He's shaking, and the words are a little hard to catch. Fingers scrabble over the table and flick the flame on, off, on, off.

"Shut the hell up." And then, "I need them." He stifles a cough and reaches for an imaginary pack.

"No you don't. Cigarettes aren't your life, Matt."

"Everyone needs something, Mello."

"I don't." Brazen, bold. But a hand slips over the beads. The lighter flame flicks on, off, on, off, on-

--

**8. More's the Pity**

Rain reminds him of a time so long ago. Ah, but there was nothing to remember. Nothing happened. There were small hands touching and small lips on his. There was a flannel blanket to keep away the thunder. There was a secret.

They didn't know what they were doing when they said I love you.

Rain reminds him of a time so long ago. And nothing's changed.

--

**9. I Don't Know**

Matt doesn't know where he's going.  
Mello likes to plan ahead.  
Matt smokes because he has to.  
Mello eats chocolate because he likes the taste.  
Matt stays home because he's afraid of the world.  
Mello never comes home because he's afraid of himself.

Mello is still the brave one.  
But Matt is there to catch him when he falls.

--

**10. Wear Me Down**

"Set up cameras facing across the street at the fourth floor."  
"Okay."  
"Bring up the footage on live feed and send it to my laptop."  
"Can do."  
"Report back to me if you notice anything unusual."  
"I will."  
"This is in addition to regular hourly reports."  
"Fine."  
"And buy me chocolate for a week with your game money."  
"Sure. Wait, what?!"  
"Heh. Call me."  
"Mello!"

--

**11. Another Dollar**

Bang. _What he hell?!_  
Bang. Bang. _Fuck, it's agony. Am I dying?_  
Bang. The ricochet hits again. _Mello..._  
Cigarette falls from dying lips onto the pavement and is extinguished in blood. He had never believed in heaven. Oh well.

Why do we even bother?

--

**12. Just What They Told Me**

He could almost see his face in the floor of polished marble. Bored, he went to the doorway and hovered uncertainly outside in the hallway, straying from the conversation droning behind him over the official-looking desk. Suddenly a flash of red caught his eye. He looked up to see a boy where the color had been.

"So, you're new." This boy must have been younger than him. He was pale, skinny.

"Yes. I'm... Mello." And anxiously he added, "But that isn't my real name."

"Yeah. Everyone's like that here. I'm Matt."

"Matt..."

He could almost see his face in the floor. Now there was another beside his, struggling just as hard to surface.

"Let's be friends."

* * *

Reviews make me happy!


End file.
